Blake Spinelli
Blake Spinelli is a student at Lakewood Middle School. He is notable for being Gail Edwards' boyfriend. Appearance Blake is described as tall with a slender but muscular build. He has dark ash brown hair styled in a preppy casual way and hazel brown eyes. He dresses in a preppy casual way. Personality/Notable Moments Blake is first mentioned in First Experiences ''as a student in Gail's Language Arts class whom she has a crush on. She talks to Leah, Ellie, and Alex about helping Blake un-jam his locker and is excited to speak to have a genuine conversation with him. However, she is disappointed when she finds out that he has a girlfriend. Later, Alex overhears Clarissa Simpson telling her friends that she and Blake are an official couple. In ''Best Friend or Boyfriend?, ''it is revealed that Blake has Spanish class with Señora Lopez, the same class Clarissa is in. However, he and Clarissa are no longer dating. He is shown to be a good student in that class, and he seems to be one of the teacher's favorite students aside from Jessie Sanchez. He and a few of his classmates win a game of Pictionary and end up receiving bonus points on their Spanish tests. Later in the story, Blake decides to hang out with Gail and her friends before homeroom. He is shown to be very down-to-earth and friendly. Unlike his ex-girlfriend Clarissa, he is not high-maintenance and prefers to take a girl out to pizza rather than to a fancy restaurant. By the end of the book, it seems like he and Gail are an official couple. In the beginning of the series, it is implied that Blake is one of the most popular boys in school due to being linked with Clarissa. Despite his status, Blake doesn't seem to care about popularity. He hangs out with different kinds of people. In ''Leah and the Popular Sensations, ''it is stated that Blake is interested in journalism and giving advice, things that his girlfriend is also interested in. In ''Dance Drama, he plans out an elaborate dance proposal Gail and asks her to the Farewell Dance, where they share their first kiss. In ''Read All About It, ''Blake joins the newspaper club's writing program with Gail and publishes excerpts of an action-adventure story that he has been writing in the school newspaper. He is chosen to be a full-time member of the club at the end of the program. Relationships 'Gail Edwards ' Gail is Blake's girlfriend that he has dated throughout the series. At the beginning of the series, it is said that Blake and Gail shared a class together, where they first met. Though Blake was dating someone else at the time of their introduction, he found that he had stronger feelings for Gail. Eventually, they begin dating. All through middle school, Blake and Gail are seen attending school dances together, hanging out inside and outside of school, and overall, having a good time together. Their friends consider them the "perfect" couple because they almost never get into conflicts. Blake couldn't ask for a better girlfriend. 'Clarissa Simpson ' At the beginning of the sixth grade, Blake went out with Clarissa, but he wasn't happy in the relationship. He wanted something more than shallowness, and found that something in Gail. He ended up breaking things off with Clarissa, and she didn't take it very well. Blake is still polite to Clarissa, but he is glad that he is better off without her. Trivia/Facts *In ''The Difficult Bridesmaid, ''it is mentioned that Blake's favorite snacks are Airhead candies and Cool Ranch Doritos. Category:Lakewood Students Category:Characters